There are many methods of tailoring the signal that a message is arriving at a communication device, including allowing the caller to set a signal (U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,166); allowing the recipient to differentiate the signal depending on the grouping of signal arriving, such as having different signals for text messages, voice messages and communications from friends (U.S. Pat. No. 7,233,658); combining caller identification and receiver identification (U.S. Pat. No. 7,693,944), varying the signal according to the length of time the signal has continued (European patent application EP1885101), and allowing the caller to include an identifier signaling to the recipient the urgency of the communication (European patent application EP1874017).
However, all of prior art modify the signal of an incoming communication based only on information pertaining to that communication.
It is therefore a long felt need to provide a means whereby the signal of a pending incoming communication may be modified based on more than just the information pertaining to a single communication.